Hey Bro, I Love You
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Baekhyun sudah mencintai Chanyeol sejak lama. Namun karena posisinya sebagai sahabat Chanyeol membuat dirinya harus menahan perasaannya itu. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for typo.


"Wow! Kau terlihat cantik!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan jempolnya kearah wanita yang tengah memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan bagian belakang yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai. Sedangkan si wanita hanya tersenyum manis dan malu.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang sempit si wanita. "Hei Byun, jaga matamu. Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada pengantinku."

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap malas kearah lelaki yang tengah memeluk wanita tersebut. Ia berdecih pelan. "Tenang saja, Park. Aku tidak akan merebut pengantinmu itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Yejin – calon istrinya. "Sayang, kau cepat ganti gaunmu dengan pakaian biasa. Aku tidak ingin lelaki Byun ini merebutmu," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya, membiarkan wanita cantik tersebut berganti pakaian.

Seperginya Yejin, ia tertawa keras ketika melihat Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah dirinya. "Hey, biasa saja dengan tatapanmu, Baek."

"Cih."

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun kemudian merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Hey, aku hanya becanda. Lagipula aku tau kau tidak akan merebut kekasihku."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang merangkul pundaknya. "Jangan terlalu percaya padaku, Bodoh. Bisa saja saat ini juga aku merebut Yejin darimu," dan tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Chanyeol yang menyumpahi dirinya, Baekhyun melangkah keluar butik dimana Chanyeol dan Yejin memesan gaun pernikahan mereka. Ia jadi menyesal mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol agar ikut dengannya tadi.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

.

 **Hey Bro, I Love You**

 **.**

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 _ **.**_

 _Np: cerita ini akan sangat panjang. Semoga tidak bosan~_

 _._

 _._

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menggerakkan pelan sendok ditangannya ketika dirinya mengaduk gula agar larut pada teh hangatnya. Matanya terpejam, meresapi alunan musik _jazz_ yang dimainkan pada cafe tempatnya minum teh saat ini. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman kecil yang teduh.

Namun sensasi damainya harus terhenti ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya paksa saat merasakan kedua sisi hidungnya di jepit oleh tangan seseorang. Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu benar-benar seorang pengacau! Dan Chanyeol baru melepaskan jepitannya saat Baekhyun memukul tangannya.

"Sialan kau, Park."

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Chanyeol terkekeh. "Habisnya kau asik dengan duniamu tanpa menyadari kalau sahabat paling tampanmu ini sudah duduk disampingmu."

Entah kenapa, hal yang paling Baekhyun sukai jika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol adalah berdecih. "Diamlah, aku sedang menikmati lagunya."

Chanyeol mengambil teh Baekhyun dan tanpa berdosa ia menyesapnya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan horor yang dilontarkan yang lebih kecil. "Kenapa tadi siang kau langsung pulang begitu saja, Baek?"

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai pasangan yang terlalu mengumbar kemesraannya."

Bola mata Chanyeol berputar malas. "Bilang saja kalau kau itu iri, Baek. Makanya cepat cari pasangan kemudian menikah. Tahun ini umurmu akan mencapai kepala tiga, ingat?"

"Yayaya, tuan yang akan segera menikah," Baekhyun kembali merebut teh hangatnya yang mulai mendingin dari tangan Chanyeol. Setelah itu ia meminumnya sedikit. "Lagipula, kau jangan pernah menasehatiku, Park. Mengurusi dirimu saja belum _becus_. Ingat tahun ini kau juga akan berkepala tiga."

"Kepalaku hanya satu kok, Baek. Hehe..." Baekhyun mendengus kesal, sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh senang. "Cepat habiskan tehmu, Baek. Kemudian kita pulang."

"Aku bukan bayimu, Park Chanyeol. Lagipula baru jam sembilan, ini masih sore," bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut sebal.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian kembali mengambil cangkir teh Baekhyun dan meminumnya hingga habis. Tanpa mempedulikan pekikan lelaki mungil disampingnya.

" _Ya!_ Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau terlalu lelet _sih_ Baek," tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun. "Ayo pulang, besok kita harus bekerja."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, dan melangkah menjauhi meja dimana dia duduk tadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari sahabat mungilnya itu masih duduk dibangkunya dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, Baek. Jangan _ngambek_."

"Kau menghabiskan seluruh teh ku, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, tangannya menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat temannya itu berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya. "Aku akan menggantikannya dengan makan siang besok. Bagaimana?"

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia melangkah cepat hingga kini berada disamping tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Kau serius?" wajahnya semakin cerah ketika melihat Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku ingin... Steak daging sapi. Deal?"

"Ya... ya... Makan sepuasmu, Baek."

Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Chanyeol menyentil keningnya. Namun setelahnya ia kembali mengembangkan senyumannya ketika menyadari tangan Chanyeol masih menggengam tangannya sampai mereka tiba di depan mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir.

"Ayo cepat masuk, Baek. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ya...ya...ya... Tuan pengatur."

Setelahnya, Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan degupan dadanya yang meliar.

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berteman sejak keduanya berumur 4 tahun. Ketika Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya dirumah samping miliknya untuk pertama kali, mereka sudah menjadi teman. Hingga keduanya memasuki umur kepala tiga, mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan. Dimana ada Baekhyun, disana pasti ada Chanyeol. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Bahkan Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan Chanyeol.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun yang menyadari orientasi seksualnya menyimpang memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Chanyeol. Mulai memandang Chanyeol sebagai seorang lelaki, bukan sebagai sahabatnya. Karena tidak ingin menghancurkan tali persahabatan mereka – terlebih Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang masih menyukai wanita – jadi Baekhyun menahan perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang serakah, menjadi sahabat dari seorang Park Chanyeol sudah cukup baginya.

Lagipula, satu minggu lagi Chanyeol akan menikah, dengan wanita yang di kenalkan olehnya. Miris bukan?

"Hei."

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika Tiffany – teman seperjuangannya di kantor – berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Tuan Park."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah ruangan Chanyeol. Setelah dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun perlahan membuka pintu tersebut dan berjalan masuk.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol yang sedang merapin berkas-berkas di mejanya menoleh ketika dirinya mendengar suara Baekhyun. Senyumnya merekah, ia berjalan kearah sofa ruangannya dimana Baekhyun duduk disana.

"Aku tau kau belum sarapan. Kau makan dulu, Baek."

"Aku sudah makan pisang dan minum susu, Chan. Tidak perlu."

Kepala yang lebih tinggi menggeleng kemudian menyodorkan sebuah _sandwich_ kearah Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun ketika lelaki mungil tersebut menggeleng dengan wajah memelasnya. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum ketika si mungil mengambil roti lapis yang diberikannya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai temannya itu. "Pintar. Habiskan makananmu, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya bergumam malas kemudian mulai memakan roti lapis yang berada di tangannya. Rasa ini, dia sangat mengenalnya. Chanyeol itu pintar memasak, jadi lelaki tinggi itu senang sekali membuatkan makanan untuk dirinya yang paling malas dengan urusan dapur. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Baek, nanti antarkan aku mengambil cincin ya."

Senyum tipis Baekhyun seketika luntur. Digantikan dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan yang segera di ubahnya menjadi lirikan malas kearah lelaki tinggi yang juga tengah menikmati roti lapisnya. "Ambil saja sendiri. Itu kan cincin pernikahanmu."

"Ayolah, Baek. Kau tega membiarkan sahabat tampanmu ini pergi sendiri?"

Bola mata Baekhyun berputar malas. Masih dengan mengunyah rotinya, Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkah mendekati mesin kopi yang berada di dalam ruangan Chanyeol. Ia mengambil dua gelas cangkir dan menyediakan kopi untuknya dan Chanyeol. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi _cheesecake strawberry_ _okay_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Bisa diatur, sayang."

Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir dengan pelan. Ia tau, kalau Chanyeol hanya bermain-main – lagipula lelaki itu memang sering menggodanya. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rona dipipinya, senyuman kecil dibibirnya dan degupan hebat di dadanya. Hanya karena seorang Park Chanyeol – yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya – menanggilnya 'sayang'.

.

oOo

.

Tiffany menatap lelaki mungil disampingnya dengan tatapan sendu. Tangannya mengelus pundak sempit Baekhyun, membuat lelaki tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan didepannya.

"Makan yang benar, Baek."

Si lelaki mengangguk pelan.

Wanita cantik itu menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang meremas sendok. "Baek..."

" _Noona_ , ini sangat sakit. Ya Tuhan..."

Dengan gerakan yang lembut, Tiffany menarik pundak Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya ketika lelaki mungil tersebut balas memeluknya.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya mengambil cincin. Aku... Aku sudah tidak kuat _noona_."

"Menangislah, Baek. Kau lelaki, kau harus kuat."

"Tapi ini sangat sakit _noona_..."

Tiffany ikut mengeluarkan setetes air mata ketika ia dapat mendengar isakan pilu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia adalah tempat keluh kesah Baekhyun, yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Ia ingat, bagaimana pertama kali Baekhyun menemuinya dan mencerita perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol – sahabat dan atasannya itu. Lelaki itu terlihat berantakan. Dengan setengah bagian kemeja yang telah keluar dari celananya, jas yang bergantung di pundaknya, lalu kedua sepatu yang dijinjing di salah satu tangannya – bahkan lelaki tersebut berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Saat itu hari sabtu malam di minggu kedua bulan Februari. Dimana hari dilaksanakannya pertunangan Chanyeol dan calon istrinya.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk dirinya ketika pintu terbuka. Membuat jas dan sepatu dan jasnya jatuh menyentuh lantai.

" _Hiks_... _Noona_ ini sangat sakit."

Tiffany yang masih bingung dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi langsung menuntun Baekhyun duduk di sofa dan mengambil minum agar lelaki tersebut tenang. Namun Baekhyun masih terus menangis dan menepuk dadanya. Bibirnya terus bergumam "sakit..."

Hingga Baekhyun sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan tenang, lelaki tersebut mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Tiffany – walaupun ia masih sesegukan.

"Aku... Aku ini _gay_."

Wajah cantik Tiffany tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Dan aku... Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menatap kearah Tiffany dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat Tiffany iba dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan Baekhyun. "D-dia akan menikah, _noona_. Dan aku baru saja menyaksikan pertunangannya."

Tiffany itu memiliki hati yang lembut – walaupun dia masih sering bertindak gila. Tapi ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak mereka kuliah. Baekhyun itu juniornya yang paling menggemaskan dengan segala tingkahnya. Sehingga membuat Tiffany sangat menyukai anak tersebut, dan menganggapnya adik – karena ia anak tunggal. Dan melihat Baekhyun hancur seperti ini, membuat Tiffany tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Wanita itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang kembali bergetar karena menangis, memberikan kekuatan kepala lelaki mungil tersebut. "Lalu kenapa kau mengenalkan Yejin dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun?"

"I-itu karena Chanyeol lelaki normal, _noona_. Dia menyukai wanita, tidak menyukai pria."

Tiffany dapat merasakan kesakitan dihati Baekhyun hanya dengan mendengar nada bicara lelaki tersebut.

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, Baek. Kau bisa membagikan rasa sakit itu kepadaku."

Dan malam itu dihabiskan Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan Tiffany yang selalu membisikkan kalimat penyemangat untuknya.

Hari ini, Tiffany kembali dihadapkan dengan keadaan buruk Baekhyun. Ia tau kalau kemarin lelaki tersebut ikut menemani si calon pengantin melihat gaun pernikahan, dan ia harus merelakan sibuk dengan ponsel ketika Baekhyun menangis dan menelponnya, mengabaikan kekasihnya dan kencan mereka.

"Kau sudah menolaknya?"

Si lelaki mengangguk kecil. "Tapi... Aku selalu lemah dihadapannya _noona_."

"Kau tidak lemah, Baek. Karena kau masih dapat tersenyum dihadapannya. Berhenti mengatai dirimu lemah."

"Namun kenyataannya aku memang lemah, _noona_. Aku – aku terlalu mencintainya."

Tiffany dapat melihat senyuman sendu diwajah Baekhyun. Ia mengelus pipi tirus Baekhyun . "Makanlah, Baek. Kau terlihat kurusan."

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk kemudian kembali mengambil sendoknya. Menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya yang terasa asin karena tercampur dengan airmatanya. Sedangkan Tiffany hanya memandang Baekhyun dan mengelus pundak si lelaki, menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

.

oOo

.

Chanyeol itu sangat senang menggoda Baekhyun. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar membuat lelaki itu berdecak kesal. Karena menurutnya wajah marah Baekhyun sangat lucu. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ada yang berbeda dengan sahabatnya ini. Jadi dia merangkul tubuh mungil yang hanya berjalan dalam diam disampingnya.

"Hey, Baek. Kau kenapa?"

Si mungil hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengantarku, Baek?"

"Bukan begitu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya sedang lelah."

Ya, bagaimana tidak lelah jika saat jam istirahat dihabiskan Baekhyun untuk menangis – yang membuat blazer Tiffany menjadi basah. Saat jam istirahat siang tadi, Baekhyun dan Tiffany makan siang ditempat biasa, resto yang berada dua blok dari gedung kantor mereka. Mereka senang makan disana karena memiliki ruangan yang tertutup, sehingga mereka bebas melakukan apapun selagi memakan. Seperti Baekhyun contohnya, menangis meraung-raung. Ia bebas menangis, tanpa takut dilihat orang lain ataupun rekan kerjanya yang tengah makan disana. Tangisannya berhenti ketika waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir kemudian Tiffany merias sedikit wajahnya agar tidak terlihat seperti menangis –

"Matamu kenapa terlihat bengkak, Baek?"

Walaupun ia maupun Tiffany tidak dapat menyembunyikan matanya yang membengkak.

"Mungkin karena efek kelelahan, Chan."

"Kau tidak sehabis menangis _'kan_ , Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Apa yang harus aku tangiskan, Park? Lagipula aku itu lelaki!"

"Mungkin kau menangis karena aku menikah duluan?"

Si tinggi menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya. Ia semakin senang ketika melihat Baekhyun berdecih kemudian berjalan cepat mendahuluinya. Tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol, kalau Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit didalam dadanya. Dan sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga pernikahan Chanyeol dan Yejin sudah di depan mata. Baekhyun telah rapi dengan setelan jas berwarna grey. Poninya ia jatuhkan seluruhnya menutupi keningnya. Mata sipitnya ia poles _eyeliner_ tipis, dan lipstiknya ia pakaikan _lipgloss_ berwarna _pink_. Membuat Baekhyun semakin terlihat menakjubkan.

Mata sipitnya menatap kearah dua orang yang berdiri dengan wajah bahagia mereka di depan altar. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Setelahnya, kedua matanya bergulir menatap perut Yejin yang masih terlihat rata. Disana – didalam perut itu – terdapat kehidupan.

Yejin saat ini memang sedang mengandung buah hati Chanyeol. Lelaki itu yang memberi taukan Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu, ketika dirinya mengantarkan sahabatnya itu mengambil cincin. Ia marah, ia kesal, dan sesak didadanya semakin terasa.

Saat itu, mereka sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_ untuk menuruti keinginan Baekhyun membeli _cheesecake strawberry_. Baekhyun yang tengah memakan kuenya, hanya menanggapi seadaanya panggilan Chanyeol.

"Yejin sudah hamil."

Seketika pandangan si mungil jatuh pada lelaki didepannya. Wajah lelaki tersebut sangat bahagia, dengan senyuman lebar dan matanya yang menyipit karena senyumannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan itu.

"Kau mencuri start, Park. Berapa usianya?"

"5 Minggu."

"Dan kau baru memberitaukan pada sahabatmu sekarang? Hebat sekali."

Chanyeol mendecak, setelahnya lelaki itu berpindah duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Kami juga baru mengetahui ini tiga hari yang lalu, Baek."

Terlihat tidak peduli, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali memakan kuenya. Dengan keras ia menahan rasa sesak didadanya dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Dia tidak akan menangis didepan lelaki ini. Tidak akan pernah!

"Hey, kau jangan marah, Baek. Ini kejutan untukmu karena kau akan segera menjadi paman!"

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya. Ia tidak mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol dan memilih kembali memakan kuenya tanpa melihat sahabatnya itu. Bahkan rasa kuenya yang enak ini terasa hambar dilidahnya.

Kini, Baekhyun meremas tangan Tiffany yang duduk disampingnya. Pasangan didepan sana kini sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri ketika dan mereka menyatukan bibir mereka diiringi dengan tepuk tangan riuh para undangan – berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan senyuman terpaksanya dan tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan Tiffany, mencari kekuatan dari wanita tersebut.

"Baek," kepala Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar bisikan Tiffany. "Kumohon, jangan bersedih."

Baekhyun hanya dapat menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya dan mengangguk. Tatapannya kembali terarah pada Chanyeol dan Yejin yang mulai berjalan keluar gereja dengan bunga-bunga yang mengiringi mereka. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika kedua sahabatnya itu menatap kearahnya.

Seharusnya ia yang berada disamping Chanyeol, yang memeluk lengannya, yang mengucapkan janji suci bersama. Tapi... Baekhyun tau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kenapa hidupnya semenyedihkan ini.

...

...

Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mengeluarkan dua buah koper. Ia berdiri disamping Yejin dan tersenyum kearah wanita itu. Hari ini, Baekhyun mengantar sahabat dan istrinya ke Bandara untuk perjalanan bulan madu mereka. Dalam hati Baekhyun meringis ketika menyadari kebodohannya itu.

Mengantarkan lelaki yang dicintainya untuk perjalanan bulan madu dengan istrinya yang saat ini tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka.

"Kau jangan terlalu lelah, Yejin. Ingat kau membawa dua nyawa saat ini," bahkan ia memperhatikan kondisi istri dari lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Ya _oppa_. Jika aku lelah, Chanyeol dapat menggendongku."

Baekhyun tertawa kemudian mengacak poni Yejin. "Kau harus menyusahkannya disana."

Yejin tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Wanita cantik itu menatap kearah Chanyeol yang berada disamping mereka. Ia mendekati sang suami kemudian tersenyum dan memeluknya sejenak.

Dan mata Baekhyun tidak lepas dari pemandangan tersebut.

"Selama aku tidak ada, jangan macam-macam ya, Byun."

Mata Baekhyun mendelik kearah Chanyeol. "Memangnya kau siapa? Berani mengaturku?!"

"Kau itu kan bayi ku."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya malas, apalagi ketika lelaki tinggi itu malah tertawa senang.

"Sudah pergi sana kalian," Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya – mengusir pasangan dihadapannya ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh, menepuk tangan Baekhyun – ia semakin tertawa senang ketika melihat Baekhyun merengut. Lelaki tinggi itu merangkul pundak Yejin, membawa tubuh sang istrinya untuk berbalik.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, melambai pada Baekhyun. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu.

" _Bye_ , Baek!"

Yejin menoleh kearah Baekhyun kemudian melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian pelan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol dan Yejin yang semakin menjauh. Ia tersenyum kecut, merasakan sakit berlebih disekitar dadanya. Setelah bayangan pasangan tersebut telah menghilang, Baekhyun berbalik, berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Dan sebelum lelaki itu menjalankan mobilnya, ponselnya berbunyi – menandakan suah panggilan. Panggilan dari sang ibu.

...

...

Sabtu ini, Baekhyun habiskan waktu menonton kartun dengan cemilan disekitarnya. Tubuhnya tergeletak malas diatas sofa warna merahnya. Sedangkan bibirnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan tawa melihat tingkah konyol yang tersaji didepannya.

Namun kedamaian dirinya harus terhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang cepat dan suara wanita yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Baek _oppa_ ~"

Tanpa membangunkan dirinya, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Yejin yang berlari kearahnya. Dengan wajah yang panik dan khawatir, Baekhyun berdiri dan memegang tubuh wanita itu ketika duduk disampingnya.

"Hei jangan berlari! Nanti bayimu terguncang!"

Yejin hanya memegang perutnya dan tersenyum dengan gigi yang terlihat. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

"Ohya, kenapa kau bisa masuk?!"

"Aku yang membukanya," itu bukan Yejin, melainkan suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus pelan, alih-alih menetralkan degapan jantungnya ketika melihat lelaki itu setelah tidak melihatnya kurang lebih satu minggu ini. "Aku _'kan_ tau _password_ rumahmu, Baek," Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Yejin. Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengambil cemilan milik lelaki mungil itu. Dan terkekeh ketika Baekhyun menepuk tangannya.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung melihat Tiffany yang berjalan memasuki _apartment_ miliknya. Dengan wajah tertekuknya.

" _Noona_? Kenapa kau bersama mereka?"

" _Oppa_ , ayo kita pergi!"

Baekhyun semakin bingung ketika mendengar ucapan Yejin.

"Mereka menyeretku, Baek. Dan Chanyeol mengancam akan memecatku kalau aku tidak ikut dengan mereka."

Tiffany duduk dilantai samping meja. Mengambil satu bungkus _snack_ asal dan memakannya. Ia menonton tayangan kartun di televisi untuk meningkatkan _mood_ nya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Kau itu apa-apaan sih, Chanyeol!"

Tapi yang di tatap tajam _malah_ tersenyum lebar.

"Membela _noona_ mu itu dapat ditunda dulu, Baek," sipit Baekhyun menatap bingung kepada Chanyeol. "Kau memangnya tidak merindukan sahabatmu ini, Baek?"

Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk Baekhyun berbicara, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu tertawa senang dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang tengah memalu dengan jantung yang berdegub cepat serta bibir yang mengulum senyuman.

Juga Tiffany yang tersenyum kecil melihat wajah _salting_ Baekhyun.

"Tsk, lepaskan Chanyeol."

Walaupun berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun _malah_ melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Chanyeol, membalas pelukan lelaki itu. Karena demi apapun, Baekhyun tidak ingin kehangatan ini hilang. Dia menyukai ini – walaupun ia hanya merasakan sementara, dirinya sudah sangat senang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek. Aku rindu membuatmu marah. Haha."

Baekhyun berdecih, memukul pundak Chanyeol. Setelahnya pelukan mereka terlepas dengan Chanyeol yang menarik dirinya. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah tidak rela dalam hatinya.

"Sialan kau, Park."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, ia mengacak poni Baekhyun.

"Baek, ayo kita memancing," Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol. "Sekalian kita berkemah!" dan ucapan Yejin membuat Baekhyun paham, kenapa Tiffany dapat berada disini.

...

Hari telah sore ketika mereka sampai di danau. Sebelum memancing, mereka memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda. Tak lama kemudian, dua buah tenda kecil telah berdiri.

Yejin dan Tiffany terlihat tengah menata beberapa makanan dan minuman diatas meja kecil yang mereka bawa. Baekhyun menyiapkan alat pancing beserta umpan, dan Chanyeol menmindahkan kayu bakar yang telah mereka beli sebelum sampai disini.

"Baek _oppa_! Sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berteriak pelan, memberitaukan Yejin kalau dirinya sudah selesai. Ia mencuci tangannya dengan air danau kemudian menoleh kearah teman-temannya. Dan dirinya baru sadar kalau hanya dia yang baru selesai mengurus tugasnya.

"Kemari, Baek!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian berlari mendekati Tiffany. Memilih duduk didekat wanita itu. Ia tidak ingin sakit hati jika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, karena sedaritadi dirinya memeluk pinggang Yejin yang duduk bersandar kepadanya.

Namun Baekhyun harus mengesampingkan rasa sakit itu ketika melihat makanan yang tersaji diatas meja kecil didepan mereka.

"Selamat Ulang tahun, Baekhyun/ _oppa_!"

Tertawa dengan telapak tangan yang menutup mulutnya, Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya tiga orang yang bersamanya kini. Melihat senyuman mereka untuknya.

"Apa-apaan ini, ulang tahunku _'kan_ besok."

"Kami tidak ingin kuenya rusak, jadi kita rayakan saja sekarang!"

Chanyeol berucap sambil menyalakan lilin yang telah dipasangkan diatas kue. Lilin dengan angka 30.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat kue tersebut, mendekatkan kepada Baekhyun agar lelaki mungil itu meniup lilinnya. Tidak lupa memberikan kode kepada dua wanita disana agar bernyanyi.

"Tiup lilinnya dan buat harapan, Baek."

Si mungil mengangguk, membuat rambutnya ikut bergoyang. Baekhyun menautkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hatinya. Bibirnya tetap membuat sebuah senyuman.

' _Ku harap, aku selalu mencintai Chanyeol dan selalu bersamanya.'_

Setelahnya, Baekhyun membuka manik sipitnya dan meniup lilin tersebut hingga padam.

Tepuk tangan dari dua wanita disampingnya itu membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih..."

Ketiga orang didepannya mengangguk.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali kue tersebut, menyerahkan kepada Yejin agar wanita itu memotongnya agar mereka dapat memakannya. Di bantu dengan Tiffany yang menyiapkan piring untuk mereka.

Lelaki tinggi itu menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tengah membantu dua wanita itu.

"Hey, Baek. Apa yang kau minta tadi?"

Sipit Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol. Dirinya tidak dapat menahan degupan hebat didadanya ketika menyadari tatapan hangat Chanyeol untuknya. "Rahasia."

Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "Kau ini pelit sekali. Kau pasti meminta agar selalu bersamaku _'kan_?" kedua alis Chanyeol naik-turun. Menggoda Baekhyun.

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun mencolek krim coklat yang tersisa pada pisau kue. "Ck, percaya diri sekali kau, Park!" tangan Baekhyun terjulur, menaruh krim coklat tersebut pada pipi Chanyeol dengan senyuman jahilnya, terkikik melihat wajah Chanyeol yang aneh dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot. "Aku berdoa agar cepat mendapatkan jodoh."

Namun Baekhyun dibuat bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol, lelaki itu seperti tidak menyukai ucapannya. Hanya sementara, hanya sebentar. Setelahnya Chanyeol malah terkekeh. "Ahya, diumurmu sekarang, kau memang seharusnya sudah menikah."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Dadanya terus berdenyut sakit jika Chanyeol sudah berbicara mengenai umurnya dan juga dirinya yang harus menikah.

...

Setelah merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun dan memakan kue, mereka memutuskan untuk memancing. Setelah memancing, dan hari juga sudah mulai gelap keempat orang itu memilih untuk menyalakan api unggun dan duduk mengitarinya. Tidak lupa juga untuk membakar ikan hasil pancing mereka. Tidak hanya ikan, karena Yejin dan Chanyeol telah menyiapkan beberapa sosis dan kornet untuk ikut mereka bakar.

Chanyeol mengeratkan selimut yang melingkar pada tubuh Yejin, kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya, dan tersenyum ketika Yejin mendongak untuk memberikan dirinya sebuah senyuman.

Dan semua tingkah mereka direkam dengan jelas oleh mata sipit Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hanya dapat menelan bulat-bulat rasa cemburunya.

Beruntung ada Tiffany yang menguatkannya, dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana bulan madu kalian?"

Pasangan baru itu menoleh ketika mendengar Tiffany bertanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan giginya. "Nikmat," senyuman lebarnya menjadi senyuman jahil. Matanya melirik kearah Yejin yang merona didalam pelukkannya.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Kau merepotkan Chanyeol selama disana _'kan_ Yejin?"

"Tentu _oppa_!"

"Anak pintar," Bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat senyuman lebar. Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatap dirinya kesal.

Sejenak, mereka terdiam.

Baekhyun menatap dalam diam kearah Chanyeol dan Yejin. Matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol yang berbisik di telinga wanita itu, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama dan diakhiri dengan kecupan pada pucuk kepala Yejin. Semua hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukkan pada kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Ia menoleh ketika merasakan Tiffany mengelus pundaknya.

"Kau mau tidur saja, Baek?"

Kepalanya mengangguk. Baekhyun berdiri, kemudian diikuti oleh Tiffany.

"Chanyeol, aku dan _Noona_ ingin tidur sekarang."

Baru saja Baekhyun dan Tiffany ingin masuk kedalam tenda, Chanyeol menghentikan mereka dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Baekhyun tidak perlu ditanyakan.

"Kalian akan tidur dalam satu tenda?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Yejin kemudian berdiri menghampirinya, Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk mendengar ocehan tidak berguma Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak boleh tidur satu tenda. Tiffany akan tidur dengan Yejin, dan kau akan tidur denganku."

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah tidak senangnya, tapi dadanya terasa hangat ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Namun segala rasa berbunga-bunga didalam dirinya langsung ia tepis dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur denganmu ketika ada istrimu disini?"

"Aku tidak mau kau menodai Tiffany nanti."

Baekhyun menatap malas kearah Chanyeol ketika mendengar ucapan lelaki tinggi itu. "Aku dan _noona_ tidak akan macam-macam!"

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng dengan jari telunjuk yang ikut ia gerakkan. Lelaki tinggi itu mencium kening Yejin dan menyuruh sang istri agar masuk kedalam tenda kemudian menyuruh Tiffany agar menjaga istrinya. Setelah itu ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan menyeret tubuh lelaki mungil itu kedalam tenda yang lain.

Ia terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang tengah merengut. Karena gemas, Chanyeol menarik hidung Baekhyun.

"Ayo tidur, Baek."

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh ketika melihat Baekhyun yang membuang mukanya. Namun lelaki mungil itu tetap merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya. Tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan detakkan di dadanya. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan lengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Dia bingung, kenapa lelaki mungil itu harus marah dengannya. Lagipula apa salahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan.

"Baek? Ayolah jangan marah denganku."

Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan. Namun lelaki itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari lelaki disampingnya itu. Ia berpikir kalau Baekhyun sudah tertidur, namun yang didapatinya ketika menoleh adalah tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil.

Dirinya baru teringat. Kalau Baekhyun tidak dapat berada dalam udara dingin.

Jadi yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukkannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin membeku. Namun yang dirinya tangkap adalah Baekhyun yang membeku saking kedinginannya.

"C-chan..."

"Kau tidak bawa jaket, padahal kau itu tidak kuat udara dingin."

Baekhyun diam. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas baju Chanyeol pada bagian dadanya. "A-aku lupa."

"Lain kali jangan lupa lagi, Baek. Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri," Chanyeol menelus kepala Baekhyun. "Tidurlah."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk. Lelaki mungil itu menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukkan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum senang dalam diam. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini, tidak pernah dalam pikirannya ia akan tidur didalam pelukkan Chanyeol seperti saat ini. Maka dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Mungkin ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir untuknya dapat tidur didalam pelukkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun perlahan masuk kedalam dunia tidurnya. "Happy birthday, Baek," namun ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Chanyeol menunda tidurnya, tapi hal tersebut yang mampu membuat tidurnya semakin nyenyak.

.

oOo

.

Chanyeol membanting berkas yang dipegangnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya, Baekhyun!"

"Tapi aku harus, Chan! Ibu yang menyuruhku."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi meremas rambutnya. Ia menopang kepalanya diatas tangannya.

"Tapi Baek... Aku... Tidak ingin kau pergi."

Tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas pahanya terkepal. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya berbunga saat ini. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja mengharapkan dirinya agar selalu bersamanya? Apakah Chanyeop merasakan sesuatu seperti yang ia rasakan?

Sedangkan Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita tidak pernah berpisah untuk jangka waktu yang lama selama ini, Baek. Kalau kau pindah ke China... Kita tidak akan bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan kalau kau tidak di dekatmu, Baek. Aku... Sudah terbiasa kita selalu bersama."

Diam-diam, baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Merutuki pikirannya yang berharap Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan seperti dirinya. Bodoh. Chanyeol bahkan telah menikah, dengan seorang perempuan. Mana mungkin dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya! Chanyeol menginginkan dirinya karena dia adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau oasti bisa, Chanyeol. Sekarang kau telah menikah dengan Yejin... Kau pasti bisa."

"Itu berbeda, Baek. Yejin istriku, kau sahabatku."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap dalam wajah Chanyeol. Wajah lelaki yang dicintainya. Perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf Chan, aku akan tetap pergi..."

"Aku akan marah denganmu jika kau pergi, Byun Baekhyun!"

Kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun berusaha menolak keinginan hatinya agar menuruti ucapan Chanyeol.

Ia sadar. Ia harus berhenti berharap kepada sahabat kecilnya itu. Chanyeol telah menikah. Lelaki itu telah memiliki kehidupan yang baru. Maka, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari lelaki itu. Membawa perasaan cintanya terhadap Chanyeol. Tidak peduli jika perasaan itu tidak pernah tersampaikan. Dia... Sudah bahagia dengan mencintai Chanyeol.

"Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol."

 _BLAM_

Ketika pintu ruangan Chanyeol ia tutup, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dan menulikan telinganya ketika Chanyeol yang berteriak namanya dari dalam.

...

Malam harinya, ketika Chanyeol menapakkan kakinya dirumahnya, _mood_ nyabelum juga naik. Bahkan ketika melihat senyuman sang istri yang menyambutnya.

" _Oppa_? Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Yejin menatap bingung kearah suaminya. Ia mengambil tas kerja beserta jas Chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah suaminya itu menuju kamar.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya ketika sampai didalam kamarnya. "Aku ingin mandi dulu, kau bisa buatkan aku air hangat?" bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika Yejin mengangguk. Kemudian memberikan kecupan hangat pada keningnya.

Untuk menunggu Yejin menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi, Chanyeol memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar.

.

Selesai dengan mandinya, Chanyeol mengajak sang istri agar mereka beristirahat diatas tempat tidur. Dengan Yejin yang berada didalam pelukkannya, Chanyeol mulai menceritakan harinya.

"Baekhyun akan pindah ke China."

Yejin yang awalnya menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol menjauh untuk mendongak menatap wajah sang suami. "Pindah? Kenapa bisa?"

"Ibunya yang menyuruh, katanya..."

"Baek- _oppa_ tidak berkata apapun kemarin."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya kasar, entah kenapa emosi marah mengusainya saat ini. Dia marah, kecewa dan kesal kepada Baekhyun. Dia ingin Baekhyun tetap berada disini, dia tidak ingin Baekhyun menjauh apalagi menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Tapi... Jika ini perintah dari Ibu Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa apa. Dia dan Baekhyun hanya sahabat.

Dan Chanyeol juga bingung. Kenapa dia harus semarah ini. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun... Bertengkar. Lebih tepatnya aku yang marah dengannya."

Yejin mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya menuntun sang suami agar ikut duduk sepertinya. Ia mengelus rahang Chanyeol, dan menatap lembut suaminya itu. "Kau tidak seharusnya marah, _oppa_. Kalian hanya akan berpisah beberapa saat, kalian masih bisa mengunjungi satu sama lain. Seharusnya _oppa_ memberikan sesuatu yang berharga dihari perpisahan sementara kalian ini."

Chanyeol dalam hati mengiyakan ucapan Yejin. Memang seharusnya dirinya membantu Baekhyun untuk perjalanannya, menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki mungil itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia merasa tidak rela. Ia merasa marah.

"Tapi sayang... Aku tidak rela. Aku dan Baekhyun selalu bersama, kau tau _'kan_."

Si wanita mengangguk. Membawa kepala Chanyeol agar bersandar pada dadanya. Mengelus pelan rambutnya, memberikan kekuatan.

"Aku tau, _oppa_. Tapi sebagai sahabat, kau harus menyemangati apa yang dipilih oleh Baek- _oppa_. Walaupun sulit, kau harus menerimanya," Yejin tersenyum tipis ketika Chanyeol mengangguk dalam pelukkannya.

Ditengah keheningan mereka, tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol yang berada diatas meja nakas berbunyi.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengambil ponselnya dan membaca si penelpon. Ketika melihat nama Baekhyun disana, ia merasa enggan untuk mengangkatnya. Namun sang istri yang mendesaknya agar mengangkat panggilan itu, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Chanyeol mengernyit ketika tidak mendengar satu katapun yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Melainkan sebuah isak tangin yang diterimanya. "Baekhyun? Ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _C-chan..."_

Suaranya sangat kecil dan lirih. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat, merasa khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu. "Kau dimana sekarang, Baek?"

" _A-apartement."_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Chanyeol langsung mengambil jaketnya dan berpamitan dengan sang istri. Dirinya langsung menuju apartement Baekhyun.

.

oOo

.

Ketika sampai, tanpa permisi Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam. Dirinya terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang duduk di ruang makan dengan satu botol bir di tangannya dan tiga botol lainnya yang telah kosong tergeletak diatas meja.

"Baekhyun!" ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengambil paksa botol yang tengah dipegang sahabatnya itu.

Ketika dirinya ingin mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, tangannya ditepis oleh lelaki mungil itu.

"Pergi kau penjahat!"

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi dan juga mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun, lelaki mungil ini memanggilnya penjahat.

"Penjahat?"

"Iya! Kau marah denganku tanpa alasan yang jelas! Kau itu penjahat!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia bersedekap. "Kau juga sudah memporak-porandakan hatiku! Kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kau _malah_ menikah dengan orang lain. Kau itu penjahat!"

Setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan itu, yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas dari yang lebih mungil dan detak jarum jam yang berjalan. Chanyeol berdiri kaku ditempatnya, merasakan detakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya, Chanyeol masih diam.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu, Chan? Apa karena aku sahabatmu dan aku seorang... Laki-laki?" kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar pada leher Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya menatap sayu lelaki tinggi dihadapannya ini. Ibu jarinya mengelus leher belakang Chanyeol.

Dengan dorongan yang kuat dari dalam dirinya, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Membasahi bibir itu dengan lidahnya, dan mengulum bibir itu dengan lembut. Sipitnya terpejam menikmati sentuhan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol.

Sangat manis.

Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya, membawa tubuh keduanya semakin menempel. Ia memajukan sedikit pinggulnya, menempelkan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan Chanyeol. Menekan penisnya dan menggesekkannya diatas penis Chanyeol.

" _Eungh_ ~"

Pagutan Baekhyun semakin intens. Ia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya, mencoba masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol yang masih tertutup. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Chanyeol, sedangkan pinggulnya masih ia gerakkan pelan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam menerima perlakuan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ini semua terlalu mendadak. Baekhyun yang mabuk, lalu menyatakan perasaannya kemudian menciumnya dengan menggesekkan penis mereka. Apa ini hanya pengaruh alkohol, atau memang keinginannya? Chanyeol yang masih terlalu kosong menganggap kalau ini semua hanyalah pengaruh dari alkohol yang masuk kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin mencintainya, lelaki itu yang memperkenalkan Yejin kepadanya. Tapi... Entah bagaimana jauh didalam dirinya, Chanyeol menginginkan hal itu.

Pagutan Baekhyun terlepas. Lelaki mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf Chan..."

Chanyeol menatap kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Kau pasti jijik denganku..."

Tidak Baekhyun! Aku menyukainya. Tapi kata-kata itu hanya dapat diucapkan dalam hati Chanyeol.

"Kau pergilah."

Lalu ketika tubuh tinggi Chanyeol mundur satu langkah karena dorongan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak dapat berkata dan melakukan apapun saat melihat Baekhyun yang berlari kearah kamarnya.

...

Biarpun Baekhyun menyuruhnya pulang, tapi Chanyeol masih setia duduk diruang makan apartement Baekhyun. Pikirannya bercabang saat ini. Bahkan ia mengirim pesan kepada Yejin kalau dia akan bermalam ditempat Baekhyun, yang ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus melakukan itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun, dadanya terus berdegub dengan cepat. Hatinya menghangat. Namun apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, dia tidak tau. Dia tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti Baekhyun, karena rasanya sangat berbeda ketika ini terjadi dengan Yejin.

Tapi Chanyeol merasa, ini lebih menyenangkan.

Tangannya memegang bagian dadanya. Berdetak cepat namun hangat. Mata bulatnya terpejam. Mengingat kembali apa yang pernah dirinya dan Baekhyun lakukan. Mengingat kebersamaan mereka. Mengingat setiap ocehan Baekhyun. Mengingat setiap ledekan yang selalu mereka lontarnya. Mengingat raut wajah Baekhyun ketika merajuk. Mengingat lembutnya bbir Baekhyun ketika menyesap bibirnya.

Chanyeol langsung membuka mata cepat ketika bayangan bibir Baekhyun hadir dalam pikirannya.

"Sial. Ada apa dengan diriku?" monolognya.

Chanyeol berdiri, melangkah mendekati kamar Baekhyun. Mengetuk pintunya dan memanggil nama Baekhyun. Tak berapa lama, manik bulatnya menangkap bayangan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Membuat hatinya tanpa sadar berbunga.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Aku menyuruhmu pergi, Chan."

Tidak mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. "Kumohon... Seperti ini sebentar saja."

"C-chan..." Baekhyun hanya diam, dengan detakan di jantungnya yang menggila. Lelaki mungil itu mengangkat tangannya, melingkarkannya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Membalas pelukkan sahabatnya itu.

Dengan gampang, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang Baekhyun dengan lelaki mungil itu diatas pangkuannya.

"Baekhyun... Aku... Aku bingung."

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Baekhyun menyamankan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau bingungkan?" bahkan suaranya bergetar. Detak jantungnya benar-benar menggila.

"Tentang perasaanku..." bulat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Terhadapmu."

Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan detakan jantungnya. Dia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol mendengar detakkan jantungnya.

"M-maksudmu?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak. Terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Itu... Ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu lalu kau menciumku..." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona. "Entah kenapa perasaanku menghangat. Aku mencoba menyangkal kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu namun itu terasa sakit."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Baek. Aku... Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu. Karena... Apa yang aku rasakan saat ini berbeda seperti yang aku rasakan dengan Yejin. Ini... Lebih menyenangkan."

"Kau tida harus memaksakan dirimu, Chanyeol. Lupakan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi," Baekhyun bergerak, berniat untuk turun dari pangkuan lelaki tinggi itu. Namun bokongnya kembali menempel pada paha Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu menarik dan menahan pinggangnya.

"Aku... Tidak ingin, Baekhyun," sipit Baekhyun terpejam ketika Chanyeol mengelus pipinya. "Bantu aku mengetahui perasaanku, Baek."

Semua berjalan begitu saja, Baekhyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini, Chanyeol membalas ciumannya.

Lidah mereka saling bertautan, bunyi kecipak terdengar jelas. Baekhyun mulai membuka jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru, setelahnya ia membuka kemeja Chanyeol hingga tubuh bagian atas yang lebih tinggi tanpa penghalang apapun. Masih dengan melumat bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengelus dada bidang Chanyeol. Merasakan otot lelaki itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Tidak mau kalah dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepas piyama yang dikenakan lelaki mungil itu. Tangannya bergetar pelan, masih merasa aneh dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Bahkan saat Baekhyun menuntunnya agar merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menindihnya, Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Pagutan mereka berhenti karena Baekhyun yang menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau... Tidak perlu terpaksa melakukan ini, Chan."

"Aku tidak terpaksa, Baek..."

"Tapi kau hanya membalas seadanya saja."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia membalikkan posisi mereka, hingga kini dirinya lah yang menindih Baekhyun. "Aku hanya merasa aneh, Baek. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dengan seorang... Lelaki."

"Kau harus melakukannya dengan hatimu, Chan..." Baekhyun mengelus rahang Chanyeol. "Aku janji... Ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir untuk kita. Setelah ini, kita akan menjadi sahabat seperti biasa. Kau bisa mengatakan diriku egois, tapi setelah sejauh ini, aku tidak ingin berhenti. Aku ingin memilikimu satu malam ini saja, Chan."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Melainkan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia tidak menyukai kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun, tidak tau apa alasannya – tapi chanyeol tetap tidak suka. Ucapan Baekhyun baginya sangat salah.

Tidak ingin berpikir lebih panjang, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Baekhyun lembut. Turun untuk mengecup ujung hidungnya, lalu mencium bibirnya lembut namun pasti. Ciumannya terus turun hingga rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Membasahi kulit lehernya dengan lidahnya, mengigitnya lalu menghisapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia senang ketika mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Puas dengan leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya hingga berakhir pada dada Baekhyun. "Kau lelaki, tapi dadamu sangat empuk, Baek," Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah wajah Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh melihat si mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bibirnya mengecup pucuk puting Baekhyun yang telah mengeras. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membasahi titik keras itu kemudian mengulumnya dengan hati-hati. Menghisap puting tersebut.

" _uhh_ Chan _hh~"_

Lenguhan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Ia melepaskan celana piyama yang dikenakan Baekhyun beserta dengan celana dalam yang dikenakan lelaki mungil itu. Dan matanya tidak mampu berkedip ketika melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun yang tergeletak pasrah dibawahnya.

Demi neptunus! Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar indah. Bahkan Chanyeol berani bersumpah kalau tubuh Baekhyun 10 kali lipat lebih indah dibandingkan tubuh istrinya.

Tangannya dengan pelan menyentuh penis mungil Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya dan mengocoknya pelan. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun, matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan pelannya.

Dengan mengikuti instingnya, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian memasukkan penis mungil Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum ketika merasakan tubuh Baekhyun tersentak.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun. Lidahnya ikut bermain membelai batang penis Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia mengeluarkan penis Baekhyun dari dalam mulutnya, lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilati lubang anal Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut.

"Ja-jangan, Chanyeol!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbangun dan duduk, membuat pagutan Chanyeol pada bagian pribadinya terlepas. "Itu... Jorok."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia kembali mengecup kening Baekhyun dan menindih tubuh mungil itu. Membuka celana dan boxer yang dikenakannya. Kemudian menggesekkan penis telanjang mereka.

Chanyeol bersumpah, sensasinya sangat sangat nikmat. Bahkan dirinya yang telah menikah ini baru merasakan sensasi senikmat ini, entah kenapa dia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda seperti ini.

Ia mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang anal Baekhyun. Menggesekkannya disana kemudian mendorong penisnya pelan memasukki lubang Baekhyun. Matanya menatap dalam kearah mata sipit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balas menatap dalam kearah mata Chanyeol. Setelah penis Chanyeol masuk seluruhnya, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa yang membuncah didalam dirinya. Dia merasa jahat dan egois saat ini, tapi dia tidak ingin berbohong kalau dirinya merasa bahagia. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakimya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Membantu lelaki itu mendorong pinggulnya.

Hentakkan penis Chanyeol perlahan semakin cepat dan kuat. Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan lelaki tinggi diatasnya ini, sehingga dirinya tidak menyadari darah yang mengalir dari lubangnya.

" _Aahh aahh_ Chan~"

"Baek _sshh_..."

Tak lama setelahnya, setelah Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat ia meledakkan lahar panasnya jauh kedalam tubuh Baekhyun. Diikuti oleh lelaki mungil dibawahnya. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki itu kedalam pelukkannya. Matanya menatap jauh langit-langit kamar Baekhyun. Memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukannya dan juga perasaannya.

"Terima kasih, Chan..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari lelaki tinggi yang tengah memeluknya, Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Ia hanya dapat tersenyun kecut melihat lelaki itu yang tengah melamun. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepas pelukkan Chanyeol dan tidur membelakangi lelaki itu. Menarik selimut hingga hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari manik cantiknya.

Namun Chanyeol dengan mudah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tersentak ketika melihat airmata yang keluar dari sudut mata Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, dengar..." Chanyeol menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun. Menatap keseluruhan wajah tersebut. "Aku... Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi yang terakhir."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku memang belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaanku. Tapi aku ingin menjalaninya, Baek. Denganmu."

Sipit Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng pelan. "A-aku tidak memintamu untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan denganku, Chan. Aku hanya-"

"Aku tau, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol menautkan jemari mereka. Ia mengecup pungung tangan Baekhyun dengan mata yang tidak terlepas memandang lelaki mungil itu. "Tapi apa salahnya kita mencoba?"

"Bagaimana dengan Yejin?"

"Hanya jangan biarkan dia tau..."

"Tapi Chan-"

"Jangan bicarakan orang lain jika kita berdua, Baek..."

Ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan hangatnya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya lengkap. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun bahagia sudah menjadi orang jahat.

.

oOo

.

 _4 Tahun Kemudian_

Baekhyun terkejut ketika seorang anak kecil memeluk kakinya saat dirinya membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia memandang dua orang yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya kemudian tersenyum.

" _Uncle_ Baek!"

"Baek _oppa_!"

Tidak hanya si anak kecil, wanita yang berada didepannya itu juga memeluk dirinya. Baekhyun terkekeh dan membalas pelukkan mereka. Ia mengangkat tubuh si anak kecil kemudian mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Ia tertawa ketika si anak tertawa geli.

"Tuan putri kemari kenapa tidak beritau _uncle_?"

"Papa yang suruh," Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia memberikan isyarat kepada Yejin agar mengikuti dirinya masuk.

"Mana Chanyeol?"

"Sedang mengambil koper, _oppa_."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Ia menatap anak kecil yang merebahkan kepalanya diatas pundaknya. Tangannya mengelus rambut anak tersebut.

Anak itu bernama Hana. Park Hana. Anak pertama dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Kim Yejin. Anak yang selalu manja kepadanya. Sama seperti ibunya dan juga... Ayahnya.

Iya ayahnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Hey, dapatkah salah satu dari kalian membantuku?"

Baekhyun menoleh, diikuti oleh Yejin. Ia menatap malas kearah Chanyeol kemudian memberikan Hana kedalam gendongan Yejin.

Ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol kemudian mengambil salah satu tas yang berada dipundak Chanyeol. Tas Hana, tas yang paling kecil.

"Itu sama sekali tidak membantu, Baek."

"Yang penting aku sudah membantumu. Ayo ikut aku," Baekhyun memberikan kode kepada Chanyeol agar mengikutinya kearah kamar tamu. "Yejin, Kau tunggulah disini. Aku dan Chanyeol akan menaruh koper dan mempersiapkan kamar kalian."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Yejin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Yejin kemudian beralih mengelus kepala Hana. Ia mendengus ketika mendengar Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya cepat dan jangan menggoda istrinya.

Setiba di kamar tamu, Baekhyun menaruh tas yang dibawanya dan menyuruh Chanyeol agar menaruh koper dan barang lainnya di pojok kamar.

Baru saja Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol, tubuhnya sudah ditarik masuk kedalam pelukkan lelaki itu. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Bibir Chanyeol menempel pada bibirnya, dan memberikan lumatan kasar disana.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum – tersenyum menggoda. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menatap dalam lelaki didepannya itu. Melompat kecil yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Chanyeol, membuat dirinya kini berada di gendongan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yoda _ungh_ ~"

Baekhyun melenguh pelan ketika tangan Chanyeol meremas bokongnya. Ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, meremas kasar rambut Chanyeop ketika lelaki itu menyedot kuat bibirnya.

Ciuman Chanyeol mulai turun, Baekhyun membantunya dengan menurunkan bagian bajunya hingga bahunya dapat dengan bebas menjadi tempat singgah bibir nakal Chanyeol.

"Jangan membuat tanda, Chan. Nanti Sehun tau _Uuhh_ ~" Baekhyun semakin menekan kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar nama lelaki yang telah menjadi suami Baekhyun itu. Ia melangkah pelan, memojokkan tubuh Baekhyun pada dinding dibelakangnya. Tangannya menurunkan sedikit celana Baekhyun, hingga telapak tangannya dapat bersentuhan dengan pantat polos Baekhyun. Merekasnya kasar dan menggoda lubangnya yang berkedut.

"Chanyeol _ahh_ ~"

"Apa sayang?"

"Gatal~"

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya. Kemudian membalikkan tubuh mungil itu dan menggesekkan penisnya yang mulai menegang di belahan pantat Baekhyun.

Namun fantasi liarnya berhenti ketika Baekhyun menggeleng dan menaikkan celananya. Lelaki mungil itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk tubuh tingginya.

"Tidak sekarang, Chan. Yejin akan curiga jika kita terlalu lama."

" _Shit_!" Chanyeol mengumpat pelan. Ia balas memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma dari tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut. Menempelkan kening mereka dan menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa dan menunjukka n mata bulan sabitnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Kini tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam ucapan Chanyeol. Dia sudah jatuh kedalam pesona sahabat kecilnya ini. Setelah membutuhkan waktu dua hari sebelum Baekhyun pergi empat tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol telah yakin kalau dirinya sudah mencintai sahabatnya ini sejak lama. Hanya saja dirinya yang selalu menolak perasaan itu sehingga itulah yang membuat dirinya tersiksa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol..."

Dan bibir keduanya kembali menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan basah yang penuh dengan cinta. Tidak peduli dengan status mereka saat ini, keduanya telah nyaman. Apapun yang terjadi dimasa depan, biarkan waktu yang menjawab. Namun keduanya telah yakin, apapun itu mereka akan memilih satu sama lain. Tidak ingin berpisah.

.

.

 _Tamat_

.

.

 _A/N: Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh wkwk apalagi akhir2nya yaampun aneh hanget. Maaf kalo ada typo. Semoga kalian puas ya sama endingnya~ *bow_

 _Dan yang terakhir, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BYUN BAEKHYUN, MOCHIKU TERSAYANG. MAKASIH UDAH MENEMANI HARI-HARI SURAMKU :' KAMU SEMAKIN TUA NAK, TAPI KENAPA MALAH MAKIN IMUT :' GAK NGERTI AKU TUH SAMA KAMU BAEK :' KESERINGAN MINUM SUSU BERPROTEIN TINGGI SIH YA .G_

 _Saking cintanya sama Baekhyun, aku tuh gabisa berkata apapun sumpah/? Terlalu banyak kalo dijabarin disini. Pokoknya aing bakal (insyaallah) dukung Byun Baekhyun sampe titik darah pengabisan/? Buat jatuh cinta sama Baekhyun itu butuh sedetik, tapi buat berenti jatuh cinta sama dia itu seakan gada waktunya/? Gak bisa buat berenti jatuh cinta ke dia._

 _Kalo gak percaya tanya aja Chanyeol. Aing udah dapet testi dari dia kok .g_

 _Bahkan aing rela berantem sama doi gara-gara membela mochiku T.T_

 _Entah apa sihir yang dipake Baekhyun, sampe aing bisa secinta ini sama orang yang bahkan gak aing kenal._

 _Mungkin curhatan diatas itu ada yang merasa aing ngebim atau apalah itu teserah kalian. Tapi gimana ya namanya fangirl/? Suka khilap wkwk. Tapi tenang aja, aing gak sampe obsesi mau nikah sama dia kok. Susah buat nikah sama dia. Bukan karena dia di korea sana dan dia artis, kalo jodoh mah gak kemana. Cuma tuh masalahnya dia kan gay wkwk. Dia lebih cocok dimanjain daripada manjain :_

 _Intinya, aing sayang Byun Baekhyun. Mochi yang bahenol. Thayankna mamah. Lope lope lah ah._

 _Btw, buat ngerayain ulang tahun mochi thayankna mamah, Seulla update bareng sama para author kece [_ _ **Azova10, hyurien92 , Railash61, Redapplee, ChiakiBee, parkayoung, Baekbychuu, Ohlan94 (on wattpad), purflowerian, dobbyuudobby (on wattpad), flameshinee (on wattpad), cactus93**_ _] jangan lupa buat baca story-story kece mereka ya teman-teman._

 _Laaaaaast, bersedia review? Thank you *bow_

 _*btw jangan lupa mamoir ke ff Fiction yaaa*_


End file.
